A superstitious gift
by kittylynx2002
Summary: Blaze as a rule was never superstitious, until of coarse she gets a gift from a certain hedgehog. Then it all changes. Rated T for swearing and the appearance of the middle finger (once). SHADAZE.
1. Chapter 1

No, I am not SEGA and I don't own anything but this story.

Enjoy this pathetic piece of literature.

* * *

It was another normal day. Fighting robots, destroying weapons, and saving the others backsides. Yep, a normal day. Blaze looked the scene over. Demolished robots were laying all over the place and Sonic stood giving his 'I'm a helluva good fighter' speech to the Eggnoiance. Blaze found this particularly annoying.

"That cocky, self-absorbed, annoying, son of a b-" Blazes whispers where interrupted by Amy's squeals. "Blue blur." Blaze finished. She couldn't stand this 'Blue blur's' speech any longer. She turned around and began to walk back home. Cream quickly saw her leaving and followed her.

"Miss Blaze?" Blaze looked down.

"Hum? Oh, yes Cream?" Blaze asked finally finding where the small voice came from.

"Why did you and mister Shadow leave when mister Sonic was giving his speech?" She asked politely. Blaze thought for a moment.

"Because, I have some work to do, and I'm sure that's why Shadow left too." Blaze said trying to keep the little bunny from discovering the real world for as long as possible.

"Oh, ok. It just seems rude to leave right in the middle of it." Cream said. Blaze sighed.

"Sometimes it's needed Cream." Cream only shrugged at this.

Blaze spotted Shadow a few blocks away, she didn't bother to wave or anything. Knowing him he would either ignore her her or flip her off.

"He better never do something like that in front of Vanilla. He'd be dead meat." Blaze thought then chuckled a little.

"Miss Blaze why are you laughing?"

"Don't ask. Trust me."

"But I just-" Blaze knelt in front of her and put a finger to her mouth.

"Don't ask." Blaze said and kept walking.

"O...K..." Cream said hesitantly.

* * *

Yes, this was a strange chapter. Will there be more if any Shadaze in the next chapter, yes.

Leave any other questions in the comments please.

THANK YA'LL AND GOODNIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

So, still reading?...You haven't died from brain cell loss? Well then, this chapter will make sure every last brain cell you have is dead.

I AM NOT SEGA!

I DO NOT OWN SEGA!

I WISH I OWNED SEGA!

STOP THINKING I OWN SEGA!

Good now that we got that out of the way...Enjoy!

* * *

Blaze's POV

I made sure not to say anything as Shadow walked by me and Cream. I wanted to make sure to protect her fragile ears from anything. She better grow up quick, I can't take this much longer!

As Shadow neared, I got ready to cover Cream's ears before he uttered a word. Shadow stopped and handed me a small package. Before I could ask what it was he was gone.

"Miss Blaze? What is that?" I shrugged and opened the package. Inside there was a small gold chain hanging from it was a red gem with a flame engraved in it. My eyes widened and I looked around for Shadow once more. "For a necklace that pretty mister Shadow must _really_ like you miss Blaze." I shook my head at the rabbits statement.

"Don't you tell anyone about this, understand?" I said to the bunny sternly.

"Yes miss Blaze, I won't tell anyone about mister Shadow being in love with you." I face palmed as Cream got a smug look.

"Alright kid, what's it gona take for you to keep your mouth shut?" I asked as Cream put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I want a Murder-slayer Temper Tantrum Adamantium Double Dash Barrelled Shotgun of Everything but Rap and Country (Yes that was a name for a real gun)" My eyes widened when the little bunny gave her request.

"How about a dollar?" I said and held one up.

"DEAL!" She said and swiped the money from my hand.

* * *

Who would have guessed the bunny's a gun collector...I hope her mother dosn't find the stash she has in her closet...poor Vanilla. ANYWAY! Hope you didn't die reading this chapter. I'll try to put a new one up tomorrow or sometime in the next eternity or so. FAIR THEE WELL PEOPLE! 😁


	3. Chapter 3

You're still reading?...Well, that's unexpected. Anyway. Thanks for the one comment I got so far...That shows how much this story sucks...Oh well maybe when it's finished it'll get two reviews. That would be like the best day of my life right there!

I'll try to start writing other stories as well. I might try some Zootopia fics, I like those. I also like cookies, and waffles, and bacon...(DANG IT I SAID BACON!...No one will understand why the word Bacon is important to me...and they never will!)...

JUST SHUT ME UP AND READ MY JUNK!

* * *

Shadow's POV

All this began yesterday. When Sonic made a bet.

 _Flashback_

 _"All right guys, you see this fifty bucks? If you do one simple thing it's yours." Sonic announced and four heads snapped his way._

 _"What is it now Sonic?" Knuckles asked ready to get back to his card game with Silver and Tails._

 _"If I assign the bet to you, you can't back down. So are you guys in or out?" Sonic asked. Everyone looked at each other but since they had nothing to do they all accepted. "Alright then. Knuckles, you give this to Rouge." Sonic handed him a bracelet with seven gems of different colors. "Silver you give this to Amy." Sonic handed him a pink hair bow. "Tails give this to Cream." Sonic handed him a pin that had a heart. "And Shady boy, you give this to Blaze." And handed me the necklace you all know about._

 _"Where the hell did you get these?!" Knuckles asked._

 _"A gumball machine. It's all fake, I'm not paying hundreds of dollars for that stuff!"_

 _"Now that sounds more like you._ _" Knuckles said and frowned._

 _"Who ever gives their gift first gets the dough!" Sonic said and waved the dollar in the air. But no one was in a hurry. More than likely because non of us knew where the girls where. Honestly I thought about just trying to sell the necklace for some money, but heck may as well see the look on her face._

So that catches you up to now. You've already seen what happened earlier. I was the first one to turn in their gift. So I won. But now Blaze began to get suspicious.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I know the last chapter was bad. I hope to make it up to you with this one.

I do not own anything...accept what I do own. 😒 I hate ©.

* * *

Blaze's POV

I returned Cream to her mother, _and thank the Sol I did! That little bunny may be sweet, but she can get pretty damn crafty_. I finally took out the necklace I was given a few minuets ago and gave it a good look over.

"Plastic. Of coarse." _It_ _is a nice little necklace though. Just for the heck of it, I think I'll wear it_. I slipped the piece of jewelry over my head and almost instantly clouds began to roll in. I looked at the sky distastefully. _Why rain?! It couldn't be hail or a hurricane?!_ I quickly ran under a small pavilion, seeing it being the closest thing to me. I sat down under the roof of the small structure and watched as people ran in all directions trying to get out of the rain.

Shadow's POV

"Alright faker I gave her the necklace. Now hand over the dough." Sonic looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right. Unless you get me some rock hard proof that you gave it to her, then no dough." Sonic said and snickered. _I'm gona snap your neck and I might decapitate your head while I'm at it._ I let out a low growl, I was as ticked off as I was gona get.

 _"_ Hey Shady boy," Sonic said and got the most irritating look on his face. _Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him._ "why don't you give her a big wet smooch while your out there?" _Kill him._ Shadow picked him up and punched him square in the nose. Satisfied when he heard the bone crack he dropped the blue idiot and walked out.

"Crap that hurt!" Sonic yelled. Unbeknownst to him Vanilla was walking by his house with Cream. Vanilla quickly covered Creams ears but was too late.

"Mommy? What does that word mean?" Cream asked.

"Nothing dear. Forget you heard it." _It_ _means Sonic's going to die soon._ Shadow thought smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my people! I've missed you very much! I lost my password to my account so I couldn't get in for a while.

I don't own Sega or anything accept this little story.

* * *

 _No P.O.V_

Blaze stood in that pavilion wet, cold, and wishing to go home. Suddenly a flash of light shown behind her, as fast as she could she spun around and threw a quick punch to the strangers face. She immediately regretted it when she saw Shadow get knocked back a step.

"Shadow, I am so sorry! I didn't know you-" Shadow cut her off.

"Will you come with me to Sonic's house so I can get the money he promised me?"

"Why do you need me to come?" Blaze asked. Shadow pointed to the necklace.

"He needs to know I gave that to you." Blaze felt somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed. She was glad that he wasn't just giving her a necklace be cause he liked her, but then again, she felt a stab of sadness but she wasn't quite sure why.

"I'll go. But you have to do something for me."

"Like what?" Blaze stopped and thought a moment.

"I don't know, but I'll let you know when I think of something."

"Deal. Let's go." Shadow pulled out his Chaos emerald and teleported them both to Sonic's house. Apparently they weren't home because the house was perfectly clean. Shadow growled in annoyance and grabbed his phone. Quickly calling the hedgehog several different names no child needed to hear as soon as he answered.

"The son of a-" Blaze cleared her throat and pointed out the window at Vanilla. Shadow cursed under his breath and gave table a swift kick.

"Now what?" Blaze asked. Shadow shrugged and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Wait for them to get back." He says. Blaze shakes her head.

"Throw me a bottle." Shadow nods and tosses one in her direction. She takes a big swig and gags. "What kind of beer is this? This tastes like straight alcohol!"

"Yep the good stuff." Shadow raises his glass. Blaze sighs.

"Whatever, it'll all taste the same after a while." She says and continues to gulp down the intoxicating beverage. They wait for what feels like days for Sonic to return but he never does. Shadow finally throws his seventh bottle at the wall and yells.

"I'm outta' here!" Swearing all the way to the door. Blaze rolls her eyes and follows drunk as she could be.

"Do you mind telling me which way I live?" She asks, Shadow held back a laugh at her question combined with the stupid look on her face. He finally decided he wasnlt going to let her just wander around drunk. Shadow took her hand and lead her home.

"Shadow your just so sweet, your nothing but a perfect gentlemen aren't ya?" She said as he led her inside.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said ready to get home.

"Wait a second Shadow before ya leave I gotta repay ya somehow." She says looking around the room. "I know!" She almost yells and pulls Shadow into a drunk kiss.

* * *

A little weird but I've got a second story for all of you reading this coming soon. I'll try to post the next chapter to this very soon.


End file.
